The Books That Come To Life
The Books That Come To Life is a TV Series based on various works by various authors. It follows the adventures of a young boy. Distributed by ABC Family. References to Classic and Modern books *''Twilight'': Edward Cullen appears in one episode. *''The Martian'': The title is mentioned. *''Wuthering Heights'': The house appears as the main location for the boy's home. *''The Wind in the Willows'': Mr. Toad appears in many of the episodes. *''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs'': Snow White appears as the main princess the young boy comes upon and saves numerous times. *''Little Red Riding Hood'': The Wolf appears. *''The Brave Little Toaster'': The Toaster and his gang appear as main characters. *''Watership Down: General Woundwort appears as the main antagonist. *''Atlas Shrugged: John Galt is mentioned. *''Pride and Prejudice'': The title is mentioned. *''101 Dalmatians'': Cruella de Vil appears as the secondary antagonist. *''Harry Potter'': Lord Voldemort appears as the tertiary antagonist. *''Goosebumps'': Slappy the Dummy appears in one episode. *''A Christmas Carol'': Scrooge appears in the Christmas special. *''Chitty-Chitty Bang-Bang'': The car itself appears as Mr. Toad's and Snow White's vehicle. *''The Great Gatsby'': Jay Gatsby appears in one episode. *''Jaws'': The shark appears in many episodes. *''Planet of the Apes'': Caesar appears as the boy's pet ape. *''The Hunger Games'': Many of the characters in the series participate in the games. *''Millennium'': The Girl With The Dragon Tattoo appears in one episode. *''Lensman'': The Lensman appears. *''Dune'': Arrakis appears as a location. *''Winnie-the-Pooh'': The bear himself is mentioned. *''Aladdin'': The lamp and Aladdin appear. *''Charlie and the Chocolate Factory'': Willy Wonka appears. *''Narnia'': Aslan appears as the boy's mentor. The White Witch and her stone collection also appear. *''Lord of the Rings'': Gandalf fights against Jack Merridew. *''Lord of the Flies'': Jack Merridew, the evil, fights Gandalf and is destroyed. *''The Holy Bible'': Some of the Bible's characters appear. *''Shardik'': The bear appears. *''The Plague Dogs'': All the dogs appear. *''The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy'': The Robot appears. *''The Jungle Book: Mowgli and other characters appear. *''Peter Pan: Peter and Captain Hook appear. *''Alice's Adventures in Wonderland'': Alice and the Queen of Hearts appear. *''The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde'': Both Jekyll and Hyde appear. *''Treasure Island'': Long John Silver appears as the main anti-hero. *''Moby Dick'': The white whale itself and Captain Ahab appear. *''Pinocchio'': The puppet himself appears in one episode alongside his insect friend. *''Northern Lights'': Norick appears in one episode. *''Percy Jackson'': Percy Jackson appears as the boy's friend. *''Tam O'Shanter'': The villain's dance and Satan's bagpiping in the church remind viewers of this. *''Sleepy Hollow'': The Halloween-loving Headless Horseman appears. *''Felidae'': Claudandus appears as the quaternary antagonist. *''Around the World in 80 Days'': Phileas Fogg and Passepartout appear. *''20,000 Leagues Under the Sea'': Captain Nemo appears. *''Journey to the Center of the Earth'': The boy's adventure underneath remind viewers of this. *''From Earth to the Moon'': The moon appears. *''The Poseidon Adventure'': The disaster the boy survives is the Poseidon disaster. *''The Wizard of Oz'': The Wicked Witch of the West appears as the quinary antagonist. *''Charlotte's Web'': Charlotte the Spider appears. *''John Carter'': John Carter of Mars appears. *''Artemis Fowl'': The spy division appears. Episodes # Thunderous # Courageous # Powerful # Ageless # Forever # Great # Ungrateful # Regressive # Powder # Heroic # Supreme # Fried # Snowy # Chop! # Industry # Immune # Come # Straight # Wuthering # Mastering # Woundwort! # Battle # Fight # Conflict # End, Part 1 # End, Part 2 Category:TV Series Category:Based on Books Category:ABC Family